To Hell and Back
by Lakergrl
Summary: CHAPTER 4 NOW UP! PLZ R&R A mystery man comes to the Montecito and stirs up trouble for the Montecito employees...DS
1. Default Chapter

Titl1e: To Hell and Back

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Summary: A mystery man comes to the Montecito to stir up trouble for the Montecito employees.

Authors Note: Ok, let's make one thing clear in this story Mary and Danny are best friends and best friends only. They aren't engaged and they don't have romantic feelings for one another k?

Author's Note 2: Oh, also thanks to those who reviewed on my other story THANKS!

Samantha Jane Marquez held back a yawn as she quickly walked into the High Limit Blackjack Tables. She spotted her whale for the weekend and went towards him. "Hello Mr. Saad, how are you doing?"

The Arab decent man shook his head sadly "No good, Im down 2 million"

"Aw, Mr. Saad" Sam spoke with sympathy, while ecstatic inside "Is there anything I can get you?"

The middle aged man shook his head "Im alright, It's pretty late,Im gonna go rest I have an early flight tommorow." he spoke in his heavy accent getting off his chair. Sam pushed him back down "No, Mr. Saad it's your last night in Vegas why not try and get some of your money back" She gestured to Nessa Holt the pit boss "Hey Nessa, can we please get another dealer to the table, Mr. Saad isn't having any luck with this one."

Nessa smiled politely "Of course"

Mr. Saad looked at Sam "No, Sam really Im alright I've had enough of gambling, my wife is gonna kill me if I spend anymore" He chuckled

Sam plastered a smile on her face, while a little dissapointed "Alright Mr.Saad, I don't want to get you in trouble with your wife."

Mr. Saad chuckled and kissed her cheek "Thank you Sam for a wonderful weekend, Ill come back soon."

Sam let out a sigh when he left, as she collapsed onto a chair at the empty blackjack table. Nessa walked over to her "Rough weekend?"

"Yup I lost two whales including Mr. Saad"

Nessa was confused "Didn't he say he was coming back?" Sam nodded her head "Well, yeah but he lost two million straight, in gambling you've got to win a little and lose a little to have fun, and Mr. Saad sure didn't look like he was having fun"

Nessa chuckled "Well im off in fifteen, you wanna go get a drink later with me, Mary and Delinda" Sam was tired and surprisingly in no mood to party. "No, Im good, got to get some sleep" Sam got off the blackjack table "Well see you tommorow, and make sure you guys don't have too much fun without me"

Nessa laughed "See ya"

Danny and Mike just finished their shifts and were discussing what they were gonna do tonight "So do you wanna go get a drink with Nessa, Mary, and Delinda?" Mike asked

Danny was about to object, "Oops excuse me.. and Sam" Mike chuckled

Danny laughed "Count me in."

"I knew that would do it." Danny has had a little crush on Sam, he admired her independence and feistiness and she was hot. Only Mike knew that Danny had a 'thing' for Sam, and he wanted to keep it that way until he knew the Sam felt the same way towards him and he hasn't gotten anything from her. Well except flirting here and there and bickering, but he knew that she did that with a lot of people.

Sam spotted Danny and Mike in the lobby and walked towards them "Hello boys, how was your shift?"

"Alright" Mike answered

"What about you?" Danny asked noticing the tiredness in her voice "OK.." Sam paused yawning "..not much excitement"

"You seem beat, you sure your up for tonight?" Danny asked.

"Tonight?..oh you mean going out with Mary and Delinda, nah Im not going, have to catch up with my sleep."

Danny gave Mike the evil eye, while Sam spoke "Well Im gonna head on upstairs, see you guys tommorow."

Danny watched Sam head to the lobby's receptionist desk "I though you said she was going?" he whispered to Mike as they started walking away from the lobby

"Well I _assumed_ she was, did I get your hopes up?" Mike teased

Danny chuckled sarcasticly and was about to respond when a man interrupted them "Excuse me, do you guys work here?"

Mike and Danny nodded their heads "Can we help you?"

"Well, I hope so, does a Samantha Jane Marquez work here?"

Mike answered first "She sure does, she's just inside the lobby, you might be able to catch her before she leaves"

Danny took in the man's appearance; he was about the 5'11 with pierce blue eyes and pitch black hair, he had a nice build and looked like he was in his late 20's. The man was dressed casual and very handsome and looked too young to be one of Sam's clients "You know what, we can take you to her." Danny spoke getting a weird vibe from him.

"Oh that would be great, thanks a lot"

Mike noticed some baggage the man was carrying, "So are you staying here at the Montecito?"

"Well, Im not quite sure yet" the man hesitated

Danny and Mike gave each other a look "This your first time in Vegas?" Danny asked as they reached the lobby

The mysterious man was about to respond when he spotted Sam with her back towards them. Danny saw a huge smile spread on his lips "Sammie Jane Marquez" he yelled.

Sam froze as she heard her nickname that only her parents used and- "JESSIE!" Sam yelled as she dropped her mail and ran towards him.

Jessie dropped his luggage and took Sam into a huge hug and lifted her off of the floor. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him tightly, as if holding on for dear life.

Danny and Mike watched the scene unfold with curiosity. Danny couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy. Mike and Danny stood there starting to blend in with the audience starting to form. They both looked at each other "Who the hell is that?" they spoke in unison.

A/N: That's it for now. Please review if you want more :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Thanks to: lasvegaslover, Lindsay, and AngelTears1328 for reviewing my story. Im glad you guys liked it here's the next chapter :)

Chapter 2

Mary, Nessa and Delinda came up to Mike and Danny to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mary asked watching Jessie and Sam hugging.

"And who is that?" Nessa said watching the handsome man put Sam down gently.

"That's what I'd like to know." Danny spoke walking towards Sam and Jessie.

"I hope that's her brother cause he sure is fine." Delinda chuckled to Mary and Nessa as they made their way toward the others.

The crowd finally subsided as Sam was starting intently into Jesse's eyes. She couldn't believe he was there right before her starting back. Sam blocked out everything around them; her friends, the people, the casino noise, it was just her and him. Sam gently touched his cheek just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Im really here, Sammie." Jessie whispered knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh my god, I cant believe it" She once again hugged him and felt tears sting her eyes.

Their moment was ruined when Danny interrupted them "Hey Sam, would you like to introduce us."

Sam pulled away from Jessie and suddenly noticed all of her friends surrounding them. She wiped a stray tear off of her cheek "Of course, uh, Jessie these are my friends, Danny Mccoy and Mike Cannon they work in security surveillance."

Danny and Mike each shook Jesse's hands and Danny, again, felt that weird vibe he felt earlier "Nice to meet you"

Sam continued the introduction "This is Mary Connell, she's our special events coordinator, Delinda Deline runs the nightclub here at the Montecito, and lastly Nessa Holt, she's one of the pit bosses."

Jessie shook each of the girls hands "Pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise" Delinda smiled flirtatiously.

Sam gave Delinda the evil eye "And everyone, this is Jessie Walker, he was my best friend in High School"

"Just best friend?" Delinda asked, but was nudged by Mary before Sam could hear.

Danny was disappointed because he had hoped he was her brother, cousin, or some type of relative and now was very jealous. "So how long has it been since you last seen each other?"

"Wow" Sam smiled looking up at Jessie "It been what? eleven, twelve years?"

"Yep, and I've missed you!" Jessie yelled picking her up and swinging her around again.

"I've missed you too" Sam sighed once he put her back down.

Sam suddenly got this far away look in her eyes and Jessie became worried "Honey what's wrong? Aren't you glad Im here?"

"Of course I am, it's just... Jessie, what are you doing here?, How did you find me?, Why didn't you look for me earlier? God, I have so many questions for you." she sighed as a rush of bad memories from her childhood flooded her.

Jessie became a little embarrassed seeing that she was speaking in front of her friends and not knowing if he should talk in front of them. "I know that you do and I will answer every one, but maybe we should go somewhere more private."

Sam blushed slightly as she noticed all of her friends, especially Danny listening to their conversation "Uh of course, so where are you staying?"

"Not sure yet"

"You can stay with me" Sam jumped "I have a huge suite upstairs with more than enough room for both of us"

"You live in a hotel room?"

Sam chuckled nervously "We'll talk later."

Danny listened to their conversation with curiosity. He could tell by their body language that they weren't just 'best friends' back in High School. Danny was the only one who knew that Sam was on her own at the young age of 17, and he wanted to know how Jessie fit into her past. "So Jessie, Im guessing that this is your first time in Vegas?"

"Yep, it sure is."

"How about we take you out and show you some sights. We were heading over to the Palms for some drinks, your more then welcome to join us."

Jessie started to hesitate "You know I've had a long flight..."

Danny elbowed Mike and eyed him to help out "Yeah man come on, you and Sam can catch up later, we'll all just go have some drinks, do a little dancing, well have fun."

Jessie laughed at Mike dancing imitation, then briefly glanced at Sam who was very happy that her friends were accepting Jessie "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Great." Danny spoke

"So Ill get Jessie situated upstairs and we'll meet down here in ten minutes?" Sam asked checking her phone for the time

"Sounds great" Danny said speaking for the rest of the gang.

Jessie went to reach for the couple of bags that he dropped earlier, when Mike picked them up first "Here, let me help you with that"

Mike saw a flash of panic in Jesse's eyes "No, I can get them really, thanks" Jessie spoke grabbing the luggage from Mike's hands.

Mike watched Sam and Jessie leave to the elevators, and just when they were out of hear shot "Did you guys see that?"

"See what?" Nessa asked

"Jessie, I went to help him out with his bags and its like he panicked when I picked them up"

"Well, maybe he has some valuables in there or something." Mary offered

"Yeah, maybe" Mike said brushing off the subject

"Wait," Danny said "Were they heavy?"

"No not really, why?"

"I don't know, but he seemed a bit shady to me, didn't he?"

"No, not really" Nessa spoke

"He seems like a nice guy" Mary said

"I don't know, I just got this weird vibe from him" Danny sighed

"Maybe it's jealousy" Delinda laughed

The girls all started to laugh as Danny eyed Mike carefully "I didn't man I swear." Mike whispered

"Oh, come on Danny, we all know you have a thing for Sam" Mary spoke still smiling

"I don't have a 'thing' for Sam" Danny denied

"Sure, whatever Danny, then what is this 'weird vibe' you got from Jessie." Delinda chuckled softly

"I don't know, he just didn't-..alright fine maybe Im a little jealous, but still he just gives me the creeps"

"He did seem a bit shady, especially towards his past with Sam" Mike agreed

"Come on guys, this is Sam's friend were talking about, we all care about Sam don't we?, we should give him a chance." Delinda said

"Delinda's right guys" Mary agreed

"Sam really did seem to care about him" Nessa spoke

"I guess your right" Danny sighed.

Sam swiped her key through the door "....And this is home" she spoke opening the door for Jessie.

"Whoo, this is nice." he spoke setting his bags down carefully and looking around the suite.

"Yep...I guess it's alright, it's easier to do my job"

Jessie squinted his eye and looked at Sam "A casino host?" he asked in a hopeful tone

Sam laughed "What else would I be?"

Jessie let out a breath of relief "Im glad you took my advice."

Sam's smile left her and a wave of sadness took over. Jessie noticed the change of her expression and quickly comforted her "Im sorry Sammie, I didn't mean to-"

"No, Jessie, It's nothing." She interrupted him "Im really glad your here"

Jessie hugged her tightly "So am I" he whispered in her hair

Jessie let her go "So, are you ready to go?"

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah, your friends seem really nice....why?"

Sam hesitated "I don't know, cant we just sit her and talk...like we used to, I don't know nothing about you, for all I know you could be some serial killer"

Jessie laughed at her joke "I can assure you, I am not a serial killer."

"Jessie.." Sam whined not thinking it was funny

"Hon, we have plenty of time to get to know each other again, alright, I promise." he assured her

"How long are you staying?" Sam spoke a little confused "I thought you came just for a visit."

"Sammie, I like what you did to your hair, you look beautiful" Jessie grinned trying to avoid her question.

"Whoa Mr.Charming, don't go changing the subject"

"Let's go Sam, we don't want to keep your friends waiting" Jessie walked to the door opening it widely for her

Sam became skeptical "Alright Jess, Ill let it go this time, but your gonna have to tell me what your doing here sooner, rather than later" she grabbed her purse and walked out the door Jessie was holding for her.

Jessie let out a breath he was holding and closed door to the hotel room softly.

The next chapter will be up in the next couple of days, so please REVIEW if you want more:)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter...This chapter is long overdue, you might want to go back and read the first two chapters to remember LOL...I had to..lol..... :)

"Ed Deline" Ed answered his phone from his desk

"Hey Ed, can you do me a quick favor?" Danny asked quickly from the other end

"What kind of favor?"

"I need you to do a background check for me real quick"

"There any problems down there?" Ed asked looking at the monitors from his desk

"No, No, everything is good. It's just Sam's old friend from High School showed up tonight and..uh..." Danny trailed off

"And??" Ed urged

"And well.., look Ed we know nothing about Sam's mysterious past right? All we know is that she witnessed a murder and was on her own at seventeen.....oh and I heard the other day from Nessa that she was married, or technically still is married."

Ed wasn't surprised "Uh Huh"

"You knew that?, What am I thinking of course you knew?, Well anyway when I saw Sam and Jessie reunite today-" Danny was caught off

"Jessie?" Ed asked

"Oh ya, Jessie is Sam's high school friend"

"Oh right, go on" Ed exclaimed

"Well when Sam saw him she was really surprised... like "What the hell are you doing here?" surprised." Danny explained

"Whoa, so Sam doesn't want to see him or something??" Ed switched to protective mode

"No, not exactly." Danny hesitated

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? She either does or doesn't?"

"I guess she does, I mean he is staying with her in her hotel room.."

Ed rolled his eyes to himself and chuckled "On to the point, Danny"

"Fine, they haven't seen each other in thirteen years...thirteen...a lot of thing can happen in thirteen years." Danny said

"So you want me to do a background check on this Jessie, because you want to protect Sam or because your nosey?" Ed asked seriously.

After a couple seconds of silence Danny spoke up "Aren't _you_ just maybe a little bit curious about her past?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, alright Danny the past is the past, you and I both know that" Ed brought up the background search file on his computer.

"Fine Ed, are you gonna do it or not?"

"Of course Im gonna do it, what are you crazy, the guy could be a druggie with a murder rep."

Danny smiled "Great, thanks Ed can you call me back with the results, we are all heading to a club."

"Yeah alright, listen Danny, be patient alright when Sam is ready to face her past she will. I don't want you to push her."

"First of all Ed, I don't think anyone can 'push' Sam to do anything. Second of all I don't think she has a choice anymore.." Danny was ready to hang up, when Ed stopped him

"Wait, before I do this background check I need something?"

Danny sighed deeply "What's that?"

Ed laughed "His last name would be nice."

"Oh, right"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Mary, Delinda, Mike, Nessa, Sam and Jessie all sat down at a table at Rain. The music was pounding and everyone had drinks in there hand. There was a awkward silence among them, as Delinda started conversation "So, Jessie, what do you do?"

Sam looked at Jessie curious to his answer as well as the others "Well," Jessie started "I graduated from BYU with Bachelors in Science, and I have a criminal justice degree. I work with the Salt Lake City Crime Forensics"

"Crime forensics. Wow, must be exciting." Delinda sipped her cosmopolitan

"Yeah, it is." Jessie made eye contact with Sam, she was obviously impressed and had a secret grin on her face and Jessie returned it.

Danny watched unimpressed. He mentally noted that Jessie is from Salt Lake and that maybe Sam is too?

He really wanted to know the secret they share. Jealousy rose as Jessie and Sam went to the dance floor.

"Hey, man what's your problem?" Mike interrupted his thoughts

"What? nothing'" Danny took a sip of his beer

"Really, cause it sure looks like something'"

Danny looked at Mary, Delinda and Nessa, who seem to find Jessie and Sam very interesting. After checking to make sure they weren't listening. "I told Ed to do a background check on him" he whispered loudly

"Who?" Mike asked

"Shh. lower your voice. Jessie." Danny whispered back

Mike nodded his head "Good Idea."

"Yeah, said he'll call with the results" Danny spoke, he turned to watch Sam and Jessie on the dance floor. They weren't really dancing just swaying with the music as they were laughing about something.

"Yep" Danny whispered to himself "We will finally know who the hell Jessie Walker is and how he connects with Sam."

I know, I know short chapter not even any Sam/Danny..Im really sorry It's kinda hard updating this story with work and the holidays and school coming up...Im working on the next chapter now so Ill post up as soon as I can :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You guys SO much for the reviews!! :)

Danny's cell phone vibrated at his waist,and he quickly looked at the caller ID. He gestured Mike outside when he saw that it was Ed.

"It's Ed" Danny told Mike as they finally escaped from the loud music.

"Well answer it!" Mike yelled after a couple seconds.

"Right, hey Ed" Danny flipped his phone open and pressed the speaker button

"Hey Danny, listen I got the results of the background check" Ed's voice beamed through.

"Great" Mike asked

"Is that Mike?" Ed asked

Danny started getting impatient "Yeah, your on speaker"

"Hey Mr. D"

"Hey, how you doing?" Ed asked

"Alright, and you-"

Danny cut them off "Can we save the chit chat for later, Ed what does it say?"

"Im gonna pretend that I didn't hear that" Ed started, "Well, he doesn't have much on him, though he has a criminal record, but when he was seventeen."

"What did he do?" Danny asked

"He robbed a gas station in 1992, he got community service since he was underage, but he got away with $500, the police never knew where it went."

"Where was this at?" Mike questioned

"Denver, Colorado"

"What's his education?" Danny asked quickly

"His what?"

"Education" Danny repeated

Mike gave him a questioning look, but it quickly disappeared when he heard Ed's answer.

"A High School degree"

"I knew that Son of a Bitch was lying!" Danny exclaimed

"What Son of a Bitch?" Ed asked

"Jessie. He claimed that he is a CSI for the lab in Denver" Mike filled Ed in

"Well, it doesn't say that here. He's been unemployed for the last two years, but he held a job for 9 years at a Billy's Sking Wear?"

"Why would he lie?" Mike asked

"Because he needs something from Sam, I just don't know what yet." Danny thought out loud.

"Or...he just wanted to impress her." Mike said in a little mocking tone

Danny came out of his thoughts "Yeah, right whatever, I think we should go tell Sam."

"Danny-" Ed started

Danny cut him off "Thanks Ed, we got to go, see you later" as he quickly hung up the phone

"Danny, I think you should wait till later, like when Sam is alone, your going to make Jessie feel uncomfortable" Mike tried to negotiate

"Do you really think I care if 'Jessie feels uncomfortable?'" Danny rhetorically asked as he went back in the club

"Uh, I guess not." Mike answered as he followed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny hurriedly went up to Sam and Jessie, who were dancing to a slow dance

"Hey" Jessie said as he saw Danny coming towards them.

Sam curiously turned around to see who he was talking to. She was surprised to herself as a A 100 acre smile filled her face.

"Hey, Danny"

Danny couldn't help but smile as he saw her light up "Hey, uh, Jessie do you mind if I cut in?"

Jessie hesitated "Uh, Of course not" He bent down and whispered to Sam "Ill be outside, I have to make a phone call."

Sam nodded her head and when Jessie left she turned to Danny "So..what's Up?"

Danny moved closer to her and and took her into his arms "What, I can't just dance with my friend, something has to be up?" he grinned showing her that he was joking.

Sam felt very comfortable with Danny's arms around her waist, and she felt little butterflies in her stomach 'It's only Danny' she reminded herself.

"Concerning you Danny Mccoy, yes" Sam smiled as she put her arms around his neck.

Danny felt his heart flutter, "Well nothing is up" he started to think about what Mike said 'Maybe I should tell her later'

"Is that a good thing or bad?"

Danny chuckled at her comment "Oh, I assure you, it's a good thing."

Sam laughed as they continued dancing with each other.

The song suddenly came to an end and a dance song came on. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other. They both hesitated and finally Sam backed away from Danny "Uh, I think I better go check on Jessie."

Danny was disappointed, but didn't show it "Yeah, alright."

As Sam started to walk away, Danny grabbed her arm "Sam wait."

She turned around to face "Yeah?"

Danny bent down and whispered in her ear "Be careful, alright?"

Sam shivered when she felt his hot breath in her ear, "OK" she quickly turned back around afraid of what she was starting to feel for Danny.

Danny again grabbed her arm again "Promise me?"

"What?" Sam said a little confused

"Promise me you'll be careful with Jessie" Danny repeated

"Danny, I know Jessie, he was my best friend, he won't do anything to hurt me." Sam said, and couldn't help but noticing Danny's hand still around her arm.

He nodded his head "Just do it."

"Alright. I promise"

Danny let go of her arm and watched her walk away.

Sam kept eye contact with Danny as she walked backwards toward the door that led outside. She turned away when she bumped in to someone and she never looked back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
